


Hannibal's Girl

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Hannibal (2001), Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Clarice admit her feelings for Hannibal or turn him into the police like she planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Clannibal one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/b5aJZuBKbx

As part of my training to become an official FBI agent I was put on a case to test my skills. I was put on the case of the Buffalo Bill killer that skinned all four of his female victims. The FBI wanted insight into this killer's mind so they sent me to interview famed psychologist and serial killer, Hannibal Lecter. 

Dr. Lecter was being kept in a psych ward behind a glass wall. Before going to see him I was given a whole set of specific rules to abide by. I was not to step any closer to the glass than where the chair was placed; I wasn't supposed to tell him anything about myself. "You don't want a man like Doctor Lecter in your head," they told me. 

I promised I would abide by all the rules. I had no intention of breaking any to begin with. I knew how dangerous he could be. His cell was all the way down the corridor on the left. As I walked other psychopaths yelled obscenities at me. I ignored them as best as I could while thinking of the story that had been told to me just a few minutes ago. That story is what put the rules about Dr. Lecter in place. 

Some years ago while Dr. Lecter was being moved to this facility, a young nurse had gotten too close to him. Lecter had a piece of a pen, broken off, in his possession. He used the broken part to break free from his restraints and bit the face of the nurse, ripping off a hunk of skin. She survived but her face is permanently disfigured. 

The vulgar comments ceased when I reached Dr. Lecter's cell. He had ordered them to be quiet and they obeyed immediately. He obviously had some celebrity status among the inmates. "Hello, Clarice." 

"You know my name Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes, I was informed that you would be visiting today, so I asked your name. They were hesitant to give it to me, but they finally conceded." 

"So Dr. Lecter, they sent me here to get your insight on the,---" 

"Buffalo Bill murders. I'm familiar with the case." 

So I spoke with Dr. Lecter and at first he wouldn't give me much about the case. To get him to tell me more he suggested 'a little quid pro quo'. I tell him something about my life, and he gives me more of what he knows. Going against the rules, I agreed.  
At any given minute he would stop speaking and I would ask him to continue and he kept reminding me, "Quid pro quo, Clarice. Quid pro quo." So I would give over another piece of my life to him and he would continue helping me in return. 

I had gotten more out of Dr. Lecter than anyone else in the past. No one was quite sure why he opened up to me, or if his information would actually prove to be helpful, but they sent me back to him the next day to see if I could get anything else. The more they could know about the case, the better and I had the best chance of getting that information. 

I ended up seeing Dr. Lecter the following day, and he did not reveal any new info he may have had. He told me to come closer to him. So reluctantly, and against another rule, I did. He said, "Clarice, come back tomorrow and I will tell you the rest of what I know, if you promise not to share it with the FBI." 

By the end of the week the FBI didn't think they had any real leads, but I thought differently. With all the information Dr. Lecter had given me I could look over the map of where the bodies were found and I was able to pinpoint a location that this Buffalo Bill killer would likely be. I reported my findings to the officials and they thought it was nothing but a silly notion. 

They weren't going to do a thing about it, so it was up to me. I told them that I was going back to see Dr. Lecter. It was then that they informed me that he had been transferred. They had him transferred to Tennessee. Whether they liked it or not, I was following him. 

No one was supposed to know about my visit with Dr. Lecter in Tennessee, I snuck in to see him. All he told me was that all the answers I needed were in the case file. That was all we could discuss before the FBI agents assigned to Dr. Lecter here came to take me away. As they were pulling me out of the room Dr. Lecter called after me, "Your case file, Clarice." I broke free from the hold on me and ran to grab it. "Good luck, Clarice," he said passing me the file, running his finger over mine. That brief touch seemed to say so much. 

I studied the case file once more and I was sure I knew the answer. Buffalo Bill was in Ohio. I was the only one who could stop him because I was the only one Dr. Lecter had given truthful information to. The FBI was going off a false lead. 

So I was able to find Buffalo Bill at an address in Ohio, and I tried to get him to go easily but he refused the chance. I followed him to his basement, where I ended up shooting him. He was as good as dead. 

While I was after Buffalo Bill, Dr. Lecter was breaking out of his holding in Tennessee. I heard that story as soon as I got back to Baltimore. They told me that Dr. Lecter had escaped the previous night, and murdered one cop that was keeping guard, the other barely got out with his life. They reported that they found Dr. Lecter's body on the roof of the elevator. 

To me something sounded suspicious about the whole thing. Dr. Lecter is not the type to get caught. He has more skills than that. He would have escaped successfully, I am sure of it. There was something the FBI was missing. 

Later that night, the team threw a party for me to celebrate the downfall of the Buffalo Bill killer. So while everyone was thanking me, I was told I have a phone call. I finished my current conversation and went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Clarice. Congratulations."

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Don't bother tracking this phone I won't be on long enough. You see I'm having an old friend for dinner." 

"Dr. Lecter? Dr. Lecter?" The line went dead. He was still alive. Part of me couldn't help but be happy. I don't know why, but I don't want him dead. I wanted him in my life, he made my life more interesting. 

So I graduated from the academy and I was officially hired as an FBI agent. They gave me my first case within a day. "Since you seem so fond of Hannibal Lecter, and informed us of his call to you, we're assigning you to capture him and put him back into custody. Can you do that Agent Starling?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll get right to work." Everyone thought that during the time I spent with Dr.  
Lecter I had fallen in love with him. I can honestly say that it was a lie, and capturing him was going to prove it. 

Recently Dr. Lecter sent me a letter, telling me how he has missed me and he knows that I have been assigned to taking him back into custody. I read the letter over several times, mainly on the subject of him missing me. I knew he cared about me, I'm not sure on what level he cares about me, but I know he does. So after reading it once more I realized there was a smile on my face. Did I really like that he missed me and that he still thought about me?

I had every part of the letter analyzed so I could pinpoint his location. The options came down to Florence, Italy or London, England. Knowing Dr. Lecter as well as I do, I was off to Florence. 

I checked myself into a hotel as soon as I arrived in the city. I wasn't exactly sure where Dr. Lecter could be in this city, but I knew I would be able to find him. I brought the letter with me and read it once more hoping I could finally pick something out of it that would give away his location. 

Finally I found something so hard to notice that, if I didn't read carefully, I would have missed every single time. Dr. Lecter was right here in this hotel. Exactly a floor above me. I found myself rushing out of the room to find him. I felt like somehow I needed to see him. I made my way up to the next floor. I raised my hand to knock on the door of his room, but before my hand made contact with the door he opened it and pulled me into his room. 

"It's been a while, Clarice." Dr. Lecter said, letting loose his grip on me. 

"Yes it has, Dr. Lecter." I agreed. 

"Please, Clarice, we know each other. Call me Hannibal." 

"I'd prefer to keep it professional if you don't mind."

"I don't want us to be 'professional' Clarice. I want us to be civil, friendly. At least." 

"Dr. Lecter, I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"I love you, Clarice." 

"Dr. Lecter, I--"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Before I knew it Dr. Lecter had me pinned up against the wall. I pulled my handcuffs out of my pocket, ready to use them. He moved his face closer to mine in one sudden movement. I didn't flinch. "That's my girl," he said. He moved closer once more, this time putting his lips against my own. I dropped my handcuffs. I didn't want to use them. I admitted to myself what I had been denying since our very first meeting. I had fallen in love with Hannibal Lecter. The bureau was right. 

His kiss was like poison; it could easily kill me. So could he. I didn't like the fact that I loved him, but some part of me trusted that he wouldn't hurt me. The kiss lingered between us for a while, before he broke us apart. When stopped I collapsed against him and fell into his arms. 

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. It didn't look like the hotel. I couldn't remember anything from last night, only passing out. I got up out of the bed I had been lying in and when I stood up the world spun. I almost fell down but regained my balance as the world started to realign. I walked aimlessly, still not knowing my surroundings. I heard a noise coming from somewhere just outside the bedroom. I headed towards it. 

I wandered to the bathroom, the world had come back to normal and I was only left with a dull headache that was fading fast. I entered the bathroom and saw Dr. Lecter with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You should be in bed, Clarice. You had an episode last night." That's when I remembered. I found him last night in my hotel and he asked me to call him Hannibal instead of Dr. Lecter. Then he kissed me. He told me he loved me.

"I want to talk to you about last night," I began. 

"If you want me to go Clarice, I will." 

"I wanted to tell you, I love you too, Hannibal. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I have fallen in love with you." I was suddenly aware of Hannibal's lack of clothes, but it didn't bother me. I stepped towards him almost close enough for our bodies to touch. Then he took a step forward himself and we were pressed together. He leaned down to kiss me. Soon the kiss changed when he gently took my bottom lip between his teeth. 

He picked me up and carried me back to the bed I woke up in. He helped me out of my clothes and dropped his towel before laying me down on the bed. He seemed to take a second to look me over. It was like every piece of me was gorgeous to him. Now finally he was going to make sure I was entirely his, and really, that is all I ever wanted to be.  
I noticed the predator like stance he had hovering over me. I wasn't scared. I believed he loved me. Next thing I knew I felt his heated breath on my neck. He kissed and bit my neck and lips. His teeth pulled at my skin, but I didn't stop him. I knew now that he wouldn't hurt me. 

I tried to take control of our situation, but he was stronger than me. He bit my lip hard, as a warning to not try it again. I attempted anyway, testing the limits of how much he loved me. This time he caught my hands and pinned them down. "I don't wish to harm you, Clarice, but you are causing me to use force." Part of me wanted him to. With all of the, no longer deniable tension that had built up between us, force was almost needed to release it all.

Afterwards I started to drift off to sleep with my head on Hannibal's shoulder. Instead of going to sleep with me, he stroked my hair and looked over me until he was sure I was comfortably asleep. Only then would he go to sleep himself. 

Hannibal and I lived together in the house he brought me to, where no one could find us. I didn't mind that I would have to sacrifice my career. I would have had to surrender my position as it was, considering I would have never truly turned him in and he wouldn't have let me. He would have escaped again; he was too smart for them. 

As for my social life, nothing was being lost. The only person I had any kind of connection with was Hannibal and I was already with him. He loved me unconditionally; he spoiled me. Hannibal treated me like a queen. He always has. 

Every night I would ask him why he loved me. He would always give me the same answer, "I love you Clarice, because you love me." Also, every night instead of saying 'goodnight' or 'I love you' he would say, "Clarice you will always be my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
